


基本理论

by noairforme



Category: JISUNG/CHENLE - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noairforme/pseuds/noairforme





	1. Chapter 1

我是钟辰乐。

朴志晟来班上找我的时候我在补作业。

老师布置的寒假作业里面有一项“抄写文言文并背诵”，孤零零地一行印在了作业单的背面，回到课室的当天我才给它翻面，给我的冲击相当于黄金矿工夹到了炸药包。好死不死老师非要收这项作业，说是检测我们在寒假有没有严于律己。

我挤着课间抄，足足打了一个寒假的绝地求生，成功打到了好友列表战绩最高，又趁着过年卖乖游走在亲戚长辈之间，好吃懒做游手好闲，做学生简直是上辈子的事情。报应就是现在手握笔都打抖，写出来的字横七竖八，比朴志晟上次闭着眼睛写的好不了多少。

朴志晟像进男厕所一样理所当然地走进了我们班，又理所当然地把我同桌赶走坐到我旁边，从书堆里抽了一本课本转着玩。

“辰乐乐，今天下午我们点外卖吃吧，对面新开的烧味店能送外卖过来”

我的心思全在偷工减料上，抄一段再漏一段，长文夹短诗凑篇幅，没在听朴志晟在说什么。

“随便”我说。

我是真的随便。朴志晟的请求都是像打喷嚏那样小的小事。只要别再让我去代买避孕套。

去年高二的时候这小子不知道跟谁学会了玩社交软件，左滑右滑配对上了一个姐姐，那姐姐的网名居然还叫“红外线”，像二十一世纪还在用小灵通发短信网恋的大婶，土得要死，不明白这小子怎么就被红外线辐射得脑子不清楚。在软件上跟“红外线”打得火热，无时无刻不揣着他那个破手机，连上课都要抱病喊痛地溜出来抱着手机摁个没完。我的座位就在窗户边，朴志晟溜号多少次我记得清清楚楚。

两周后的周末朴志晟一大早就蹲在我家门口，要我陪他去和“红外线”亲密会晤。我一边穿着睡裤坐在小旅店楼下的pc房里打游戏，一边等着这小子去跟他的网恋开花结果。结果过不多久他倒着急忙慌地跑下来，挤在我的座位上扭来扭去。

“干嘛，红外线照瞎你了？”这一局快输了，这小子还来烦我

“不是，哥”他拿手肘大力地捅了一下我的腰，“房间没有袋子了，帮我买一个吧”

袋子是我们之间的黑话，学名叫避孕套。朴志晟每次叫哥就没好事

“你干啥不自己去”

“姐姐在等着我呢”朴志晟的手在我的睡裤上蹭来蹭去

“妈的”战局输了，还得去给这小子跑腿

“拜托哥了哦”说完又摩拳擦掌地走了。

妈的，做爱还要我给帮忙买套，我看这小子以后生了儿子是不是还要我给把尿。

不知道是红外线还是朴志晟定的小旅店位置在城郊，离最城郊的工业区还要再远些，最工业化的痕迹是地上的水泥路。按说是绝不可能遇见熟人的，我鬼鬼祟祟地挑了一家门口挂着塑料片帘的小卖部钻了进去。假意选了几样零食饮料，在柜台结账的时候还装模作样地要了一盒爱喜，堆在避孕套的包装盒上虚张声势。

买完之后还给那臭小子送到房门口，比外卖小哥还周到，开门的时候朴志晟都脱得精光，身上的吻痕左一个右一个，头发左一撮右一撮，红外线的威力真是了不起，我看她不是红外线是核外线。我拿脚顶着门边，恶狠狠地要他包我一个月的炒年糕钱，臭小子把东西接过去之后，嬉皮笑脸地说着不会亏待哥的就关上了门。

“辰乐，辰乐乐，一起吃吧~”

朴志晟不转书了，钻过来娘们唧唧地撒娇，凑得很近好像要把脑袋钻进我肚子里，推得我的《六国论》眼看着就要一笔报废

“知道了快点滚蛋”

我再跟他多说两句就要写不完了，一会儿上科学课还要偷摸着压在课本下抄。


	2. Chapter 2

我是朴志晟。

此时此刻在离辰乐家打车都要60块钱的富雅旅店三楼的单人间，我坐在床上低着头，同样低着头的是我的阴茎。我用手包住它懊恼地上下套弄着，阴茎却越来越瘪软，萎靡不振地歪着。

妈的，平时明明是洗澡水洗热了都会硬起来的程度，昨天晚上还做了春梦，在看不清脸的那位的腿上狠狠地射了，我还清楚地记得那一滩精液在那人的腿上蜿蜒，像画了个没头没脑的迷宫，终点指向那位的两腿之间，两腿之间也看不清，诱惑着伸手凑近，视野越变越模糊，醒来竟然有种很畅快的感觉。趁着晨勃的时候，我搜肠刮肚地回忆着梦境里的那位的双腿，是这世上存在的吗？像牛奶浇筑的腿。这样想着，阴茎硬得像钢筋水泥，只是将手放上去都很敏感，就这样又射了一次。

今天约了“红外线”要见面。在vivi上刷到的“男友怨”姐姐，每天的聊天内容以男友早上刷牙掉牙膏开始，晚上不把脏衣服放进洗衣机结束。难道社交软件是为了解决家长里短而生？谁告诉我vivi可以上床的。我像个被赊账的陪聊，不情不愿还不得不好声好气，我来社交软件的目的并不为上床，不，假如能上床也不错，但我急于想要确认的事情需要红外线的帮助。这样看来我是vivi里目的最不单纯的一个，每次打开聊天框当金牌调解的时候反而是我有了心怀鬼胎的愧疚感。终于在红外线抱怨她男友睡觉前拖鞋脱在床边没脱在床尾时，我决心不再潜伏，也该给我付点陪聊钱了。

JS25:姐姐，这个周末出来在酒店见一面吧（10:30√）  
红外线：和我吗？kk（10:31√）  
红外线：你不是高中生吗？周末要补课吧（10:31√）  
JS25：不是要和姐姐做爱，要姐姐帮我的忙（11:10√）

JS25:我好像喜欢上了我朋友，姐姐帮帮我吧。（11:22√）

射精之后我在浴室里洗了澡，穿上了校裤，校裤里面还套了一条睡裤，穿睡裤让人安定。洗澡前我给辰乐发了消息，提醒他今天别忘了陪我去见红外线。

没有回复。

还没有起床吗？我又发了一条，不知道在心虚什么。

对话框显示“送达成功”后我抢着出门了。给辰乐发消息之后我就在跟心虚赛跑，好像只要用最快的速度做所有的事情就不会感觉到心虚，但是心虚又是没来由的，可就是在按下第一条消息的发送键时我的心就被这种没来由的心虚占满，像一股侵入心脏的冷空气，我慌乱地收拾东西、抢着出门、跑向辰乐的家，跟冷空气赛跑。

到辰乐家的时候其实时间还很早，小区里只有穿着汗衫短裤的老头抱着狗遛弯，单元与单元之间是沉默，而揣着狂跳心脏的我，像闯进育婴房的李逵。我蹑手蹑脚地到了辰乐家门口，冷空气在心脏里撞来撞去，“不要再吵了”我把右手放在胸口恶狠狠地警告心脏。没用。我无奈地蹲在地上，手里捏着手机，还是没有回复。

“你蹲在这里干嘛”

是辰乐。

我正想着他，他就来了。

视线从辰乐的脚爬上去，辰乐还穿着短短的睡裤，一手一个垃圾袋，鼓鼓的很沉的样子，用脚顶住门边和我说话。

辰乐的睡裤是短裤吗？以前这么多次在辰乐家里玩着过夜，竟然连辰乐的睡裤是短裤都不知道。....等等，短裤？眼睛好像不能聚焦了，我微微眯起了眼睛，也不是第一次见到辰乐穿短裤，为什么有种陌生又熟悉的感觉。我心里的冷空气在自体膨胀。辰乐手上的垃圾袋就像我的心脏，鼓鼓的很沉的快要爆炸的我的心脏。

“没事，那个，你没回我消息来着。”

我扶着膝盖站了起来，眩晕感一下子蹿上脑袋，按说不至于会这么晕，只是本来蹲着的时候已经心虚到快要晕倒了。

“有吗” 辰乐隔得远远地把垃圾甩进垃圾集中桶，拍拍手掏出了手机“那你打电话不就好了”

怎么打电话，早上的时候要么在撸管，要么在洗澡，要么就在跟冷空气打架。

“现在就走吗？”辰乐在看消息，眼睛没看我

“啊...对，现在走”假话，根本没这个打算，我更想先进辰乐房间坐坐。

“走吧”辰乐揣上手机就要走，我站着不动，之盯着他的睡裤出神，“又不是我要去跟红外线见面，  
穿睡裤有啥关系”

“哦..哦哦”我拖着脚跟着辰乐走，像是今天要去跟红外线见面的人不是我。

从拉开出租车的门到走到PC房的门口，辰乐都没有问过一句红外线的事情，好像我跟别人聊天，跟女人做爱，对于他来说只是今天的气温比昨天的冷一点，甚至还不如的这样的稀松平常的小事。他熟练地登上游戏账号，若无其事地头也不抬地对我说"走吧臭小子"，他还跟我说好好表现。连我在他旁边站着看完了一局都不知道。

富雅旅店一点也不富雅，又富又雅的人也铁定不会住富雅旅店，走进单人间的瞬间我的鼻子就挤满了潮湿的气味，像把头塞进了倒灌的马桶。红外线坐在马桶房的床上玩手机，认倒是很好认，她染了鲜红的发色，是因为叫红外线才染了红发，还是因为染红发才叫红外线。无聊，我扁了扁嘴。

我走向床边的时候，像赌徒走向债主。

红外线不拖拉也不含糊，我还没摸到床边她就勾住我的裤腰往床上拉，我像个被鬼子欺负的花姑娘，一点力气都没有倒在床上。红外线跨坐在我的身上，脱掉了自己的衣服和内衣，好像跟a片里面的乳房没有什么区别，就小点，我心猿意马地想着。

她把我的衣服也脱了，发现我把睡裤穿在里面的时候哈哈大笑，我有点尴尬地解释说屁股容易着凉穿少了会拉稀。她像看孩子一样摇摇头，俯下身来跟我接吻。不要，我马上把脑袋偏开。她好像见怪不怪的样子，体谅地笑了一下，在偏开所以展露出来的侧脸上亲了一下，慢慢移到我的耳边轻轻地舔着耳垂，鼻息可以说是炽热地喷在我的耳廓上，怪痒的，我有些想躲开。她的手往下游走，尖尖的指甲末端划过我的胸膛和腹部，握住了我的阴茎，大拇指暧昧地在铃口上摩挲，老二应该是认生，一直装睡。快点醒一醒，你早上还好好的，我在心里暗念。红外线对耳垂丧失了兴趣，把头埋在我的胸口，小口小口地吮吸着胸口的皮肤，手上开始慢慢上下撸动。

好吧，我闭上了眼睛，好吧。一闭上眼睛，梦里那双腿又出现在了眼前，心脏里的冷空气又在流转乱撞，下半身慢慢有了发紧的感觉，我感觉到自己微微张开了嘴巴，渴求有人跟我接吻。红外线含住我的阴茎时我下意识睁开了眼睛，眼看着它又这么在了别人嘴里软成一条死蛇。红外线把阴茎吐了出来，嘴边还粘连着口水的丝，她抬起头看着我，我低头看着自己的阴茎，有点脏，想擦擦它。

她又笑了，不知道是在笑我还是笑自己早就知道会这样。我有点想离开了。

"姐姐，等我一下"为了遮挡自己身上的吻痕，我从被子堆里扒拉出衣服和裤子穿上。

我想去找辰乐了。

走到楼下辰乐这小子正打游戏打得战况焦灼，他根本不知道我正在经受着怎样的自找的煎熬，我想跟他说我们走吧，我想回到辰乐有点奶味的小房间里看外星人小说，但我开口却变成了要他帮忙买避孕套，这样过分的要求他也会做吗？辰乐只是骂了我一句就准备关电脑去替我买避孕套。原来真的不在意。冷空气在我的心脏里撞来撞去，仿佛我要把心脏吐出来才能有所缓解。

"拜托哥了哦"我不敢看辰乐的脸色就兀自准备上楼。

就这点时间，我的下半身又鼓起了一个包。我有点发愣，站在楼梯上看着辰乐走出门去，穿着短裤的辰乐。

回到房间之后红外线已经穿好了衣服，像我第一次走进房间时见到的那样玩着手机，让我恍惚了一下刚刚的事情是否真实地发生过。我没有走到床边，挨着门边坐下，沉默地脱掉了上衣，心里的冷空气不知道什么时候被泄走了，我的心脏虚浮地搏动着。

红外线走过来蹲在我的面前，她拉着我的手，好像菩萨要渡我。

"现在能够确认了吧"用逗我开心的语气说着

"嗯"我疲惫把头埋在膝盖里，声音闷闷的

"那我也知道了"红外线抚摸着我的脑袋，给我顺了顺头发

"不要害怕"她再一次笑了

笃笃，门响了。

是辰乐

我簌地站起来，腿在发颤，手在发颤，声音也在发颤。

"拿好你的袋子"辰乐又用脚顶着门说话"给我买一个月的炒年糕！"

炒年糕，我看见炒年糕在装凶。

"不会亏待哥的"我也朝辰乐笑了。


	3. Chapter 3

我是钟辰乐。

最后我也没把文言文抄完，在科学课上班主任突然在教室外边巡逻，我自以为是地把本子压在课本下边，以为盯住了科学老师这只蝉就可以万事无忧，谁知道防不住班主任黄雀在后。我跟班主任对上眼之后，僵硬地移开眼装作无事发生认真上课，下课铃偏偏就在这个时候响了，班主任一手穿过窗户逮住了我这只螳螂。 

完蛋。

我们班班主任就是语文老师，语文课的前十分钟总要开成班会。好就好在冗长的语文课从四十分钟变成三十分钟，超大折扣；坏就是有人踩了雷，十分钟班会就变成杀鸡儆猴加时赛。我撞到了高三开学第一节语文课兼班会的火线，以我为例的批斗大会成为本节课的高光时刻。学习成绩好的同学要以我为戒，不要自以为是，要把握课堂时间；学习成绩差的同学也要以我为戒，高三了还不完成作业成绩怎么提上来；纪律差的同学还要以我为戒，别以为耍点小聪明老师就抓不着了。反正同学们都露出受益匪浅的表情，班主任很受用，最后以把我调到讲台旁边作为结尾。

下课之后我垂头丧气地拖着桌椅往讲台边上走。真舍不得我的海景房座位，享受新鲜空气的同时还能瞄外面来来往往的同学。

其实我大部分时间就是在瞄朴志晟，那小子从课室里走出来我就忍不住想看着他，看他跟男孩子们推推搡搡地大声聊天，或者被女孩子们支使着远渡重洋去顶楼办公室搬作业。朴志晟朴志晟朴志晟......这小子怎么老是在走廊晃悠，跟课室没有属于他的座位似的。朴志晟经过窗边的时候老是顺手牵羊，去打水的时候大手一伸，也把我的水瓶拐去灌满，有时顺走我的数学作业抄，连我桌上开口的薯片都要抓一把走。现在好了，没人吃我的薯片，也没人给我打水了，最重要的是更瞄不到朴志晟了。

真烦人。

叮铃铃——————

还没将课桌拖到目的地，下课铃响了。不管爱学习还是不爱学习的都倒数着三二一冲饭堂，只有我拖家带口地逆行着。

前任同桌幸灾乐祸地拍拍我的肩膀，学班主任老气横秋地咳痰："咳咳，下次不再占用课堂时间哈”。围着我和桌椅绕来绕去咯咯笑，像个下不出蛋的老母鸡。

"傻逼"我拿抄写文言文的本子砸他脑袋，反正也用不上了，"风水轮流转，迟早要轮到你。"

"杀人啊！"他捂着脑袋往门外逃窜，我越过凳子去揪住他的衣领，他又从老母鸡变成了被我拎住后脖的小雏鸡，"朴志晟你管管你老婆！杀人啊！"前同桌抓住救命稻草一样抓到从后门走进来的朴志晟，朝他放声哀鸣起来。

朴志晟没听见似的不理他："辰乐乐的课桌为什么在这里？"

"老师让你老婆去讲台边上坐牢，"前同桌被我揪住还要梗着脖子嘴硬，"一会把我揪晕过去他就要坐到办公室上课了"

朴志晟接手我的课桌长征工程，推着它们大步三两下就在讲台边安置好了。"随便，我可管不了他。”他靠在我的课桌边盘着手，事不关己地眯着眼睛笑。这个表情在旁观家里的猫和邻居家的打架时的我妈脸上看到一模一样的。

"走吧辰乐，我们去吃饭了"朴志晟随手把桌上摞整齐，单手把我的书包挎到肩上，一脸赶客的样子。同桌很识趣地溜走了，我很识趣地跟在朴志晟屁股后面。

到食堂的时候人已经很多了，几乎找不出两个连续的空座。朴志晟背着我的书包，我拿着我俩的烧味饭盒，笨重地在饭桌间穿来穿去走贪吃蛇。最后我在一对情侣旁边找到座位，他们很不情愿地把占位的东西拢起来，像我们占了书包的专座。我很用力地将屁股摁在凳子上，又把饭盒都打开摊好，嗤，凳子本来就是给人坐的。

朴志晟和我吃饭的时候总是话很多，天气好的时候就聊天气，饭好吃就聊聊饭，好像话说得越多饭越香，前提是吃饭的时候只有我们俩，跟别人拼桌的时候只能乖乖安静吃饭。

"明天我去看你篮球校赛哦。"原来是校队成员的女朋友。我们班女生也爱去看校队球赛。朴志晟以前也经常和我打篮球，上高中之后就不怎么打了。"不用来了，明天的不是公开赛。"篮球队员扒了一大口饭，嘴里鼓鼓囊囊地说的不清不楚。

"能去，"女朋友把勺子搁在碗沿上，直直地盯着篮球队员，"我问过教练了，能去。"她又重复了一遍，不知道是在说服谁。篮球队员也不吃饭了，手肘撑在桌上，低着头不说话。好尴尬，尴尬得跟这场吵架因为我们而起似的。我吮着筷子对朴志晟打眼色，他挤眉弄眼地暗示我好好吃饭别管闲事，从我的饭盒里夹走了一颗西兰花。

"x号和x号他们女朋友都去的，我当然要去的啊，况且要是你......"女朋友撒娇着坚持着，可是话都没说完就被篮球队员打断 ："要是我什么？你又在怀疑什么？你干嘛非得老这么监视着我？真的别来了！烦死了！"篮球队员就莫名其妙地语调高了起来，又凶又又狠地扔下一句话就端着盘子走了。真暴躁真绝情，至于吗。

女朋友手里还拿着勺子愣在那儿，篮球队员突如其来的怒火和毫无征兆的离开应该吓着她了。过了好一会儿，好久的一会儿，我才从余光里瞄到她活动了起来，沮丧地低着头拿勺子扒拉着饭菜，紧紧地抿着嘴静悄悄地抽泣，也不很安静，我怀疑我都听到眼泪砸在饭盘子上的声音了，估计她也吃不下了。

朴志晟把咬了一口的鸡腿夹给我，敲了敲我的饭盒：“我就说这家店的鸡腿好吃，辰乐乐你吃这个。”我把鸡腿夹起来朝朴志晟摇摇头，这样不好，虽然并不是非得照顾别人的感受不可，只是她被男朋友甩下的时候我又收获到了一个鸡腿，我的鸡腿像从她那儿偷来的。那女孩估计更难受了。

女朋友像不甘心一样噼里啪啦收拾着饭盘子，发出跟篮球队员一样大的声响，像追着谁一样地跑走了。

朴志晟已经吃完他自己的，探着头夹我盘子里的青菜：“那个男生我认识的，谈着两个女朋友，这位，跟拉拉队队长”他伸出两个手指头晃晃，“两个女朋友，全校都知道了，就这位还不知道。”

我叉起鸡腿咬了一口，果然好吃，朴志晟这小子诚不欺我，朴志晟满意地看着我和鸡腿点了点头：“这男的一直说自己没女朋友的，骗了两个女孩子，真可耻。”我嚼巴着鸡腿肉应和道：“可耻，可耻。”

朴志晟再次夹起一颗西兰花，又放下，凑得很近地用气息悄悄地说：

“我不会像他那样骗人的。”


End file.
